


little talks

by lesbiantokage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Texting, season four spoilers, slightly OOC, this is a mess, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantokage/pseuds/lesbiantokage
Summary: Keith has left to join the Blade of Marmora but Lance isn't letting him slip away that easily. Text/chat fic.





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is somehow my first piece on ao3 for vld,, and its a text fic. i wrote this as i went along and did very minor editing so sorry for the subpar content, im still learning aufh9awhidp
> 
> i really liked season four for the most part!! didnt mind the lack of character development but that doesnt mean i cant write my own !!!
> 
> title from little talks by of monsters and men (how original)

Keith was leaving.

The reality of it didn’t really hit Lance until Hunk broke down sobbing, feeling tears creep out of his own eyes. Keith, the guy he’d been teasing and fighting with and even growing to like a little, was joining the Blade of Marmora. He was leaving Voltron. He was leaving his family behind. So Lance had pulled his rival (if he could even call him that anymore) aside and handed him a small glowing device; a phone like his own he’d gotten from Pidge to keep in touch while they were on separate missions. It wasn’t like they couldn’t talk over the Castle’s com system, but having each other’s number felt more personal, although the other paladins had insisted on joining in.

Lance was finally able to call Keith his friend and dammit, he’s not giving up that easily.

 

* * *

 

 

**Me [sent]**

i’ve gotta keep making fun of u somehow right

 

**Keith [received]**

If that’s all you gave me this phone for, then forget it.

 

**Me [sent]**

i’m jk, don’t worry dude. i’m actually gonna miss you, yknow? we just became friends

 

**Keith [received]**

We’re friends?

 

**Me [sent]**

uh, yeah? unless i totally misread something n u actually still hate me lol

 

**Keith [received]**

I’ve never hated you, Lance. You’re the one who hated me.

You’re incredibly annoying still though.

And I wasn’t sure if you thought I was your friend. I’ve never really had anyone other than Shiro, but he’s like family to me. I’m not good at opening up to people I guess.

 

**Me [sent]**

yknow that’s probably fair

well im honored to be your first real friend!!

 

**Keith [received]**

Ugh, don’t put it that way. Makes me sound super lame.

 

**Me [sent]**

u are super lame ;)

**Keith [received]**

 

I thought we agreed you weren’t going to make fun of me.

And what’re those symbols supposed to mean?

 

**Me [sent]**

sorry sorry, the opportunity was to good.

too*

and it’s a winky face emoji keith!! get with the times!

 

**Keith [received]**

How is that a face?

 

**Me [sent]**

if u look at it sideways it’s a face smiling and winking

 

**Keith [received]**

Oh, I see thanks. :)

 

**Me [sent]**

see, there u go ^_^

 

**Keith [received]**

That face is cute.

 

**Me [sent]**

like me?? :3c

 

**Keith [received]**

Not sure I’d go quite that far.

 

**Me [sent]**

not quite? so u do think im cute? :3333

 

**Keith [received]**

Sorry, Kolivan just called me in for a meeting. I’ll message you later I guess.

 

**Me [sent]**

u cant just leave me hanging on that keith!!

u never denied it so im gonna take that as a yes ;)

 

**Keith [received]**

I don't know what you're talking about.

 

**Me [sent]**

SO Y(OU ARE THERE< I KNEW YOU WERE LYING ABOUT HAVVINF TO GO

 

**Keith [received]**

Bye, Lance.

 

**Me [sent]**

ur no fun :((

 

* * *

 

 

**Keith [received]**

Hey.

 

* * *

 

 

**Me [sent]**

hey hey ehy

 

**Keith [received]**

What’s going on with Voltron?

 

**Me [sent]**

more coalition stufffff

coran told the blade about it over the com earlier, right? i may have been half asleep during the briefing

 

**Keith [received]**

Yeah, he did. Is it… fun?

 

**Me [sent]**

i guess, it gets a little repetitive after a while. bt the people are loving me so its totally worth

 

**Keith [received]**

You couldn’t see it but I just rolled my eyes at that.

 

**Me [sent]**

hey!!! i am very charming u know that,, I even charmed u into being my friend !!

 

**Keith [received]**

All you had to do to become friends was stop being a jerk.

 

**Me [sent]**

it was charming!!!

 

**Keith [received]**

Sure, Lance.

 

**Me [sent]**

u are mean even over text :(((

 

**Keith [received]**

:)

 

**Me [sent]**

ur the worst whym i even textinf u

texting

icant type

 

**Keith [received]**

I can see that.

 

**Me [sent]**

rude!

i am so hurt keith

your words wound me so

 

**Keith [received]**

You’re a diva.

 

**Me [sent]**

youre a meanie

what was i even talking about

o yeah! coalition stuff

its weird not having you with us :0

m glad shiro is back and im glad im still able to fly a lion but like,, u should still be in my spot tbh

 

**Keith [received]**

Tbh?

And Lance, I’ve told you this already. You deserve to be a paladin of Voltron. Red chose you.

And I know that joining the Blade was the best decision I could’ve made for the mission.

 

**Me [sent]**

means to be honest ahah

and ye, i know u did but idk it was weird

 

**Keith [received]**

What I said was weird?

I’m sorry, I’ve never been good at that kind of thing.

 

**Me [sent]**

nonono it was fine it just took me a little while to figure out i think

are u happy with the blade?

 

**Keith [received]**

I mean, does it matter? It’s important for me to be here.

 

**Me [sent]**

of course it matters uou dingus.

not everything is about the mission.

youre still human even if ur part galra ;000

 

**Keith [received]**

I haven’t really thought about it. I miss the team.

Ah, that sounds pathetic, it’s only been like a month.

Or something, space time is weird.

 

**Me [sent]**

dude, buddy, friend, there is nothing pathetic about having normal human emotions.

we miss u too

i miss u

 

**Keith [received]**

I guess.

I miss you too.

You’re the only person who I ever felt understood me, other than Shiro. But something’s up with Shiro, so all I really have is you right now.

Ignore that please oh quiznak that sounded bad.

 

**Me [sent]**

so you noticed with shiro too? i assumed you would have but idk

keith, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. i think im gonna cry

 

**Keith [received]**

Lance.

 

**Me [sent]**

sor ry!!! youre the only one who really knows how insecure i am, ahah wow, that’s weird to admit

i aure am a mess

cant even blame my adhd

 

**Keith [received]**

I wish I could’ve gotten to know you better, but things don’t always work out.

 

**Me [sent]**

hey, you still can!! i gave you that phone for a reason, right? id like to get to know you better too

stop acting like were never gonna see each other again

 

**Keith [received]**

You already know all there is to know about me.

 

**Me [sent]**

i mean, im sure theres something i don’t know.

oh man, i just thought about that ans that means you like me enough to have told me all about you\

unless you’ve told everyone else too :p

the rest of the paladins, i mean

 

**Keith [received]**

They know some stuff, but I don’t think they get me the way you do. I really like talking to you now that we’re friends.

There aren’t a whole lot of things that make me feel, I don’t really know.

Nice?

Wanted, I guess. Usually people get mad at me, but I probably deserve it. While I was piloting Black you’re the only person who stuck with me and helped me even when I screwed everything up.

I’m sorry for not thanking you earlier, I’m still new to this kind of thing.

 

**Me [sent]**

dont worry about it!!!

youre a pretty cool guy, you know

i’m glad i can make you feel that way

youre really important to me?

that sounds so cheesy ahahah

 

**Keith [received]**

Are you… flirting with me?

 

**Me [sent]**

hUH? NO?

 

**Keith [received]**

Oh, sorry for misreading that. Not good at reading people, a girl just confessed to Shiro sort of like that in middle school.

I only remember because Shiro nearly had a heart attack trying to figure out how to turn her down.

 

**Me [sent]**

shhh-t really?

was that flirting??/ im supposed to be the master at this how ?

coran literally dubbed me as lover boy lance for the coalition show

 

**Keith [received]**

I don’t know?

 

**Me [sent]**

i mean,, if i was flirting with u

metaphorically!!!!

how would you respond

 

**Keith [received]**

I don’t know.

 

**Me [sent]**

ill take that as a negative

not that it matters haha its just hypothetical

 

**Keith [received]**

Oh. Yeah.

 

**Me [sent]**

i mean,,,

did you ever have a crush on anyone? anyone on the team even?

 

**Keith [received]**

I actually just sighed out loud. Is this what friends talk about?

But yeah, I think so. Still do.

 

**Me [sent]**

u think so?? wow that’s cryptic

is it allura?

 

**Keith [received]**

Why do you care?

Think I’m going to steal your girl?

 

**Me [sent]**

nno dude i don’t know why i asked, n im not really into allura like that

not anymore

i want to protect her i guess?

not that she really needs it or anything but i know shes special and i don’t want any stupid guy to trick her or something

not really like family, yknow, but something similar to it

 

**Keith [received]**

Oh. Well, do you like anyone? At home I guess, Pidge is the only other girl and I think she’d probably kill you before you could make a move on her.

 

**Me [sent]**

oh man this is weird

 

**Keith [received]**

Did I say something wrong?

 

**Me [sent]**

no no its just what if i like someone that’s maybe a part of, yknow, the coalition, that’s maybe not a girl

 

**Keith [received]**

Lance, notorious ladies’ man, has a crush on a guy?

 

**Me [sent]**

forget i said anything, sorry.

i didn’t know if u supported that kind of thing i wont bring it up again

and hey!!! no fair on changing the subject back to me :<

 

**Keith [received]**

Haha sorry.

No wait, you mean about a guy liking another guy?

That’s fine.

That’s great.

I was just…

I do too.

Like guys. I think.

 

**Me [sent]**

oh, wow

neat

uh, yeah.

i really like girls, like a lot but theres also this one guy who kind of makes me rethink all of my life decisions

in the best but also the worst way lol

thi sis so embarrassing to talk about aha

 

**Keith [received]**

If you want I can stop. Even if you sort of started it.

I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable when I’m finally connecting with you.

It’s, uh, kind of endearing when you get embarrassed.

Even if it’s over text.

 

**Me [sent]**

oh my quiznak KEITH

are you, ,trying to flirt with me back?

 

**Keith [received]**

…

 

**Me [sent]**

YOU ARE TOTALLY TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME?

KEITH!!!!!

omg youre totally blushing right now aren’t you

 

**Keith [received]**

No comment…

 

**Me [sent]**

I WANT PICTURES

 

**Keith [received]**

Did you just accidentally flirt back?

Or was that intentional?

 

**Me [sent]**

oh quiznak that wasn’t intentional but like,,

oh now IM blushing

ive always had a weird way of flirting with people i like vs people i just think are attractive

overcompensation right!!

 

**Keith [received]**

…Have you been flirting with me this whole time?

 

**Me [sent]**

WELL WAY TO BE BLUNT KEITH

and uh, a little bit maybe

i didn’t realize i was at first but then i talked to hunk about it and he was like,, oh man

 

**Keith [received]**

You’ve been flirting with me this whole time and you never noticed that I was flirting with you too?

Or trying to I guess. I’ve told you that I’m bad with emotions and people in general.

Especially with a guy I thought hated me for a long time.

 

**Me [sent]**

YOU’VE BEEN FLIRTING WIT H ME???

KEITH

 

**Keith [received]**

This is so awkward,

I don’t even know what to say.

I guess I’ll just say it.

I like you.

I don’t know when it started, but Shiro told me it’s only natural with the way our relationship has developed.

That’s so embarrassing. Agh.

 

**Me [sent]**

EVEN SHIRO KNEW?

KEITH THAT’S REALLY CUTE

 

**Keith [received]**

Is that all you really picked up on?

I imagined a lot of possible reactions but that was not one.

 

**Me [sent]**

so u thought about this a lot?

keith i am blushing

ohsweetquiznakinevergaveyouananswer

uh, i like you too?

 

**Keith [received]**

?

 

**Me [sent]**

oh man im sorry im just really flustered right now AH

 

**Keith [received]**

I can tell.

 

**Me [sent]**

man why did you wait until we were separated to tell me this

 

**Keith [received]**

Why did you?

 

**Me [sent]**

fair point mr mullet

 

**Keith [received]**

If you’re going to date me you’re gonna have to ditch that nickname.

 

**Me [sent]**

you wanna dat e me?????@?

 

**Keith [received]**

I thought I’d made that clear already.

You uh, don’t have to though, I didn’t mean to impose.

 

**Me [sent]**

nonoonon i do want to this is just, ah

a lot

a good lot

im really happy??

 

**Keith [received]**

:)

 

**Me [sent]**

i hate to be the voice of reason here but we gotta go to bed.

or i do at least.

talk tomorrow?

 

**Keith [received]**

Yeah.

And now we’ve both got some more motivation for fighting the Galra, right?

 

**Me [sent]**

yeah :)))))

absence really does make the heart grow fonder right!!!!!!

 

**Keith [received]**

You’re a dork.

Sleep well.

 

**Me [sent]**

thanks!!! :)

 

* * *

 

 

**Me [sent]**

I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

 

**Hunk [received]**

About time!!

 

* * *

 

 

**Keith [sent]**

I have a boyfriend.

 

**Takashi [received]**

Congratulations!


End file.
